


Worth the Trouble

by kakimashitaMOVED



Category: Hyouka & Kotenbu Series
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 04:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakimashitaMOVED/pseuds/kakimashitaMOVED
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Satoshi," Houtarou starts slowly, "Why are you calling me so early in the morning?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth the Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> fanfiction month day 02 - houtarou x satoshi (hyouka)
> 
> pairing prompt - phone sex
> 
> this was unelievably difficult to write oh my god what am i getting myself into here, this month is gonna kill me isn't it///
> 
> hhhh please enjoy, sorry for any mistakes!!

The faint buzzing of his phone on his bedside table is what Houtarou suspects roused him from his light slumber. The mid-morning sun pours through his window, the curtain doing little to shield his sensitive eyes; he barely has the time to register that his Sunday morning sleep-in has been quite rudely interrupted before he's automatically reaching for his phone, tapping a few buttons and yawning. He holds the device to his ear lazily in one hand, the other coming up to rub the sleep from his eyes. "Mm, yes...?" he says quietly, only just managing to suppress another yawn.  
  
"Hey there," a familiar voice replies, and Houtarou only vaguely registers the name of the owner in the back of his mind. He doesn't bother restraining his next yawn as the voice continues, "Are you awake?"  
  
Houtarou makes an agitated noise, earning him a soft chuckle from the other end of the line. "Obviously," he mutters, sitting up now that the groggy, half-asleep feeling is beginning to drain away. The name of his caller now rises to the forefront of his brain, and he groans a little, scratching at the side of his head as if it will help him properly wake up. "Satoshi," he starts, and is met with a small hum of acknowledgement, "Why are you calling me so early in the morning?"  
  
There's a shifting noise, and Houtarou can practically see Satoshi shrugging at him, that smug look on his face that he knows makes Houtarou angry. "Yes, I'm sorry to bother you so early. I just needed your help for a moment or so."  
  
Houtarou quirks his eyebrow at this, and he thinks he knows where this is going. He adjusts himself slightly, straightening out his pyjamas. Yes, he's sure he knows where this is going. Still, he can't stop himself from clearing his throat and asking, "What kind of help, exactly?"  
  
Satoshi laughs, the sound tickling Houtarou's ear gently. "I think you know," he answers plainly, and of course he knows, he isn't even sure why he asked. There's a pause before Satoshi seems to second-guess himself. "It's not too much trouble this early in the morning, is it?"  
  
With a heavy sigh, Houtarou slumps back down onto his pillow. He isn't sure if he can muster the energy for this right now. "It's very troublesome," he agrees, before adding, "but now is fine. I'd rather help you than try to go back to sleep."  
  
Silence follows in the next few seconds, and Houtarou wonders if maybe he said something strange but Satoshi's quiet voice creeps into his ear, drowning the thoughts out. "How nice of you, Houtarou," he murmurs, tone pleasant and satisfied, "I had no idea you cared so much for me."  
  
Houtarou doesn't respond; he knows he doesn't need to because Satoshi knows perfectly well how much he cares for him. Instead he hums quietly, letting his eyes flutter closed and his grip on the phone loosen. He should start getting relaxed if they plan on doing this now.  
  
Luckily his muscles are all still fairly loose from sleep, and he brings his palm up to smooth it down his chest, a pleased sigh pushing out from between his lips. His voice is a little bleary when he asks, "Where do you want me to start?"  
  
Houtarou vaguely remembers the first time that they did this he had said those exact same words. Satoshi called him up one afternoon, whining about how stressed he was and that he needed a way to relax - Houtarou had suggested touching himself, much to Satoshi's amusement, but he had taken the advice seriously. Eventually, however, the effectiveness began to wear off, and Houtarou had to try a more... "direct" approach to soothe his friend. It was completely embarrassing at first (he couldn't look Satoshi in the eye for weeks after that first time), but now it was just part of normal routine.  
  
He won't admit it aloud, but he actually kind of enjoys the phone calls, even though they aren't really for his benefit.  
  
“Slowly,” Satoshi’s voice guides, stirring Houtarou from his thoughts. Houtarou feels his body twitch in response, and he guides his hand lower, ghosting over his crotch and exhaling calmly. His muscles feel loose and relaxed; perfect for doing this.  
  
Giving himself an experimental squeeze through his pants he lets out a soft grunt. "Tease," he mutters, reluctantly moving his hand back up his stomach. He never likes doing it slowly, but if Satoshi wants it that way then he won't complain. Pushing the hem of his shirt up he skims his fingers across his sensitive skin, pausing briefly to rub at one of his nipples and inhaling sharply. He can't help the breathy moan that slips out of him, but he closes his mouth immediately when he realises what he just did.  
  
Satoshi draws in a ragged breath on the other end of the line, and Houtarou's hand pauses almost involuntarily. "Did I strike a nerve?" He wonders aloud, a little breathlessly.  
  
There is a pause before he hears Satoshi's hesitant reply. "Your voice," He breathes, barely audible, "sounds really erotic."  
  
That does it. Houtarou tries to contain his moan this time but it’s no use, his back arching off the bed. His hand starts moving again at its own accord, and he has to make an effort to stop it sliding immediately down to his half-hard dick. "If you say stuff like that," he warns, hand hovering over his stomach as he decides what to do with it, "I won't be able to control myself..."  
  
A small laugh buzzes over the receiver. "Maybe that was my plan," Satoshi supplies in a suggestive tone, and Houtarou's breath catches in his throat. If he wasn't so used to this kind of behaviour he probably would have punched the other boy on the arm. Still, he takes this as consent to keep going and lets his hand find his crotch, slipping under his pants and using two fingers to rub his arousal through his underwear. He sighs at the pleasant contact, sinking further back into the bed; turning his head to the side he wedges the phone between his ear and the pillow, freeing his other hand.  
  
With his newly freed appendage he wanders over his chest, pushing his shirt further up until it's bunched under his arms. Wriggling hurriedly he pulls his pants down until they're around his knees, underwear quickly following suit. Satoshi whines in his ear, and Houtarou can hear the unmistakable rustling of clothing being shed on his end, too. "Satoshi," he breathes, pausing to wet his dry lips, "can I--?"  
  
"Yes," is Satoshi's instant reply, the word mixed with a heated groan. "Oh god, yes..."  
  
Attempting not to be too eager, Houtarou wraps his fingers around his length and hisses in pleasure, closing his eyes and stroking himself far slower than he would ordinarily like. He imagines Satoshi; sprawled out on his bed with one arm thrown over his eyes in embarrassment, bottom garments discarded entirely and legs spread apart as far as they will go, stroking himself quick and hard just to make Houtarou's skin crawl with jealously and anticipation. He gives an audible gasp when the thought rolls through him, making him shiver and tighten his grip around himself.  
  
Just as he's about to give in and lose himself in the growing pleasure, Satoshi's voice rises into his ears, shaky and "Houtarou... do you think you could... maybe..."  
  
"Just spit it out," Houtarou snaps, but his attempt at anger just sounds desperate and impatient. He isn't in the mood for Satoshi's cryptic side.  
  
The silence he is met with makes him think Satoshi is hesitating, deciding whether or not to voice his request. While he waits (holding tightly to his patience) he rocks his hips upwards into his fist, searching for more friction. A thought occurs to him suddenly and he lifts his hand away, reaching to his bedside table to open the drawer. When he brings his hand back down he drops a small bottle of lube on his stomach, briefly returning back up to shut the drawer forcefully before grabbing the bottle again. He manages to flip the cap open and is about to pour some of the contents into his palm when Satoshi finally speaks up.  
  
"Can you finger yourself, Houtarou?"  
  
Houtarou freezes, bottle paused mid-tilt above his open palm. He's fairly certain that Satoshi has never asked him to do that before; then again, while he is a creature of habit, Satoshi longs for adventure and new experiences. He guesses he shouldn't be so surprised. Taking a deep breath, he slowly says, "... If that's what you want me to do."  
  
He hears Satoshi's breathy hum of agreement and starts pulling his pants and underwear completely off. He grimaces a little when he lifts his legs - it's going to be hard to keep his legs raised like this but there isn't much he can do about it now.  
  
Once he's finished shedding his garments he grabs the bottle of lube again, squeezing a liberal amount onto his palm and promptly transferring it to two fingers on his other hand. Steeling his nerves he focuses on the sound of Satoshi panting, using it to relax his muscles as he brings his hand lower and lower, pausing to brush lightly against his thigh. "Okay," he mumbles, sucking in a gasp as he circles his fingers over his entrance. His other hand is still covered in lube and he reaches to grasp his dick firmly with it, stroking himself to full-hardness while he gently eases his index finger inside himself.  
  
"Oh god..." He hisses, tossing his head back as he pushes his finger further inside. "It's tight..."  
  
"I think that's the most graphic thing you've ever said to me when we're doing this," Satoshi points out, breath catching in his throat a moment later. "Someone might think you're finally getting used to this."  
  
"Shut up," Houtarou hushes him, unable to think of a more colourful response. He wiggles his preoccupied finger experimentally, letting out a quiet moan at the sensation it creates. As if in response, Satoshi makes a strangled sound through the phone that makes him shiver. Spurred on by the noises he pulls his finger out, dragging it along his inner walls and adding the second finger carefully. The hiss he lets out this time is louder; two fingers is a lot harder to adjust to, he realises. "Have you ever done this before?" he asks suddenly, a little curious.  
  
Satoshi swallows. "No," he admits, sounding apologetic. Houtarou thinks he must feel guilty for making him do something he never even has himself. "Does it feel okay?"  
  
Houtarou isn't sure how to reply. The sensation isn't particularly arousing yet, but he can't say it's overly painful. "It's pleasant enough," he answers, grunting when he thrusts his digits in a little too forcefully. He builds a steady rhythm, matching the movement of his fingers with the hand on his now aching hardness.  
  
He desperately wants to move his hand faster, but Satoshi seems to sense it. "Houtarou," he warns, a hint of a smile in his tone, "not yet."  
  
Houtarou growls but doesn't move his hands any faster, instead scissoring his fingers to alleviate some of his need. An almost nasty thought crosses his mind and, smiling to himself, he tilts his chin back and lets out a wanton moan, as erotic as he can manage. He is adequately satisfied with the stifled cry that resonates through his ear, rewarding his handiwork with a tight squeeze of his fist on his erection. "You did that on purpose," Satoshi pants after a moment, and Houtarou just laughs breathlessly. "Oh god, I'm so close... Okay, fine, go on. Go faster."  
  
The permission is received instantly; Houtarou pushes his fingers in harder and pumps his cock faster, slight smile on his lips as he brings himself closer to the edge. It's almost painful how fast his hands are moving but he can't bring himself to slow down. "Satoshi," he groans, gasping for air, "I'm— I'm gonna—"  
  
Though he's the one that voices his impending orgasm Satoshi is the one who climaxes, crying out and breathing heavily into the phone, moaning Houtarou's name. It pushes Houtarou over the edge, hips rising off the bed as he spills himself over his stomach. His orgasm is intense and sends flashes of bright white light through his vision, making him shut his eyes reflexively.  
  
A few minutes pass as they both come down from their climaxes, energy spent. Satoshi's tired voice speaks up first. "You still awake?"  
  
Grumbling, Houtarou pulls his fingers out of himself, sitting up slowly and reaching for the box of tissues next to his bed. Once his hands are clean he picks his phone up, holding it to his ear. "For the moment," he mumbles, rolling his head back and cracking his neck. "So, did that help?"  
  
Satoshi laughs lightly. "Very much. Thanks." Silence follows for a moment before he adds, "Go back to sleep, Houtarou, you sound like you need it."  
  
"Yeah, yeah." The call ends with a small beep and Houtarou places his phone down with a sigh. He looks over at his pillow, inviting him to return to the comforts of dreamland, but he doubts that he could sleep now. Scowling, he stands up and stretches his stiff limbs, picking up his discarded clothes on the way. He can still hear Satoshi's voice ringing in his ears, moaning and gasping and filling his mind with more inappropriate thoughts than before.  
  
Houtarou smiles to himself. _Yes, definitely worth the trouble._


End file.
